Coincidence?
by kamitori
Summary: Team Rocket attacks, steals Pikachu, splits up the team, and Hikari gets stuck with Shinji! Now Ash and Brock are trying to find Pikachu and Team Rocket whil Shinji and Hikari have a mystery on their hands. Under Construction: On Hiatus for Editing
1. NOTICE

**Coincidence? (To Be Renamed)**

**Chapter Title:** It's gonna be TOTALLY revamped!

**Hikari:** Konnichiwa! Hikari here, with some breaking news!

**Shinji:** Yeah...you know how Kamitori has been gone for a while?

**Hikari:** Well, she was planning for mine and Shinji's wedding!

**Shinji: **What?! First of all, it's 'Shinji and my wedding', and second of all, when was she planning a wedding?!

**Hikari:** Koibito, where did you think she WAS all of these months?

**Shinji:** Slacking off....doing school work....things like that.

**Hikari:** Well, she's been planning our wedding.

**Shinji:** Woman, we're not OLD enough to be married yet!

**Hikari:** Well, we will be one day. Hmm...hey, d'you think Jun should be our best man? Let's have him as our best man!

**Kamitori: **(enters) OK, what's going on? Hikari, Shinji, stop spewing lies to get our audience's hopes up!

**Shinji:** It was Hikari who started it....(pouts)

**Kamitori:** (sigh) Ok, first of all: one, no, Hikari and Shinji are not going to get married....yet....two: I'm taking this story down to be revised, though you can read the little fillers over and over again to numb your mind and get you pumped up for when this story comes out again (though I'm probably gonna rename the thing). So, please look forward to the new instalments with new characters, and PLEASE: put away your pitchforks and torches!.....oh, and here! Have a cookie!


	2. Filler Chapter I

**Coincidence?**

**Summary:** A pointless filler chapter that's supposed to keep you guys sustained and amused until I can a) Get the next chapter from my still unfixed laptop or b) Write a new chapter 9. **-sigh-**

**AN:** Ahem. I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry for this long delay, my dear followers! (lol followers...**-is bricked-**) In attempt of getting your forgiveness (You'll all forgive me, right? IT'S NOT MY FAULT! STUPID FLORIDA!!!...no offense, any Floridians [yes, that is how you say people in Florida and yet not want to write this all out: FLORIDIANS!!! **-insert evil laugh here- -cough-**) I have decided to write a little pointless filler in attempt of making you all laugh and hopefully reel in the forgiving reviews. Lol J/K

SO!!! Prepare yourselves for a little interview that I'm doing in script format because I'm too lazy to write it in paragraph format!!! **-insert evil laugh here-**

Oh! And this mini-filler series has some pairing issues that I've always wanted to write about. This first one deals with Pokéshipping, Advanceshipping, and other stuff lol.

**Disclaimer:** Hmm...nope, don't own!

* * *

**The Pointless Filler that is Written in Script Format Because I Can Part 1**

**Darkrai:** **-enters stage right-**...Kaze (or as how some of you know her as Anime) is being a complete idiot right now in attempt of winning back all of your favors of her. So, if any traumatizing events occurs to you because of reading this, please send her any complaints at kaze.sora.yuki(at)gmail(dot)com. Thank you.

**Kaze:** ...y'know, I just realized that I could've just said that myself...**-sweat drops-** Uh, anyways, back to business! I'm the authoress, Darkrai's the announcer, and these guys—**points at Pokémon Characters that are coming in—**are our victims—I mean interviewees. Ah hahaha** -sweat drops-**

**Darkrai:** ...thanks for the introductions, Kaze no baka. **-gets hit w/a brick-**...ow? Sorry, but was that supposed to hurt? Well, anyways, here's our first interview with Kasumi (Misty for all of you who don't keep up w/the Japanese names **-receives many angry glares-**) um, and of course, Satoshi (Ash).

**Satoshi:** Hiya! How's everyone doing?!

**Fan girl 1:** OMG, it's SATOSHI!!! **-squee-** I LOVE YOU!!!

**Kaze: -sweat drops- -holds up walkie talkie-** Uh, security, please come in and make sure no fan girl attacks. I don't want to get sued or have to pay the medical bills here.

**Darkrai:** Um...SO! Satoshi! Have you heard the latest rumors circulating about?

**Satoshi: **...what does 'sir-cool-ate-ing' mean?

**Fan girl 2: -squee-** He's so CUTE when he acts all confused!!!

**Kaze:** ...we should double the security...

**Darkrai: -sweat drops-** Right. _Circulating_ means going around—like a circle.

**Satoshi:** Oooh!!!...nope, I haven't heard anything!

**Darkrai: -sweat drops-** _-Is thinking: Is this guy an idiot or something? Never mind. Scratch that. He is.-_ O...k...anyways, how about you, Kasumi?

**Kasumi: -blushes-** U-uh, um, r-rumors? N-nope! I h-haven't h-heard any e-either!

**Darkrai:** ...right. Sure. **-holds out Bible-**

**Kaze:** WTF? Did he just steal that Bible from me?! **-checks desk-**...yup. Note to self: Put security measures around my stuff whenever Darkrai is around.

**Darkrai: **Kasumi, put your hand on the Bible. **-Kasumi puts hand on-** Now, do you swear to tell us the truth and only the truth and nothing but the truth?

**Kaze:** o.O Huh??? What is this, a court session? Ok, Darkrai really needs to stop reading my _To Kill a Mocking Bird_...

**Kasumi: -is hesitant-** Um, I do?

**Darkrai: **Good! Now, Satoshi, put your hand on the Bible! **-Satoshi puts hand on (albeit a but confused)-** Right! Do you swear to tell us the truth and only the truth and nothing but the truth?

**Satoshi:** Yup!

**Darkrai:** Wonderful! Right, so, Kasumi, is it true that you like Satoshi?

**Kasumi: -blushes-** W-well, y-yeah, of course I d-do! H-he's my f-friend!

**Fan girl 3:** That's a LIE!!! We all know she LOVES him!

**Kasumi: -blushes deeper-**

**Darkrai:** ORDER IN THE ROOM!!!

**Satoshi:** Oro?

**Kaze: -sigh-** Note to self: Next time, get Arceus to do the interviews...if I can find him...shimatta!

**Darkrai:** Satoshi, do you harbor any feelings for Kasumi?

**Satoshi:** Uh, no idea what you just said, but ok!

**Crowd: -sweat drop-**

**Darkrai:** Sheesh. Kaze's gonna have to give me double chocolate cake after this.

**Kaze:** I HEARD THAT!!! THERE'S NO WAY YOU'RE GONNA GET—Mmph!!! **-is being apprehended by Brendan and Wally-**

**Darkrai: -sweat drops-** Um, ok. Anyways, back to the topic. Satoshi, let me put this as clear as I can get so that even an idiot like you can under stand it: Do you like Kasumi more than a friend?

**Satoshi:** Uh, I don't know. Should I?

**Kasumi: -pops vein-** SATOSHI NO BAKA!!! **-runs off stage crying-**

**Satoshi: **Kasumi? What's wrong? **-runs off after her-**

**Darkrai:** ...

**Crowd:** ...

**Kaze:** ...

**Darkrai:** Uh, I guess that answered our question...maybe? **-coughs-** Um, break time!

**Kaze: -bangs head on clipboard-**

-------------------

**Yuuki (Garret from Pokémon Rangers):** **-strums guitar-** Why are we here again?

**Mirai (Tiffany, ditto w/her): -fiddles w/fiddle (lol)-** Um, I don't know. I think we're supposed to be promoting something...what was it now, Yarai (Billy, ditto/the rest), what are we supposed to be doing?

**Yarai: **Uh...**-light bulb-** Oh yeah! We're supposed to be promoting the new Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Time and Darkness that has come out in Japan and will be coming out in the US!

**Youji (Clyde...need I say more?):** Wait, why are we promoting some new game that hasn't even hit the streets in America yet?

**Yuuki: -shrugs-** Dunno. I guess we're supposed to promote it so that the people in Japan and everywhere else so that they will want to buy it.

**Youji:** What the heck is supposed to be in Time and Darkness anyways?

**Mirai:** I heard that there will be 16 playable Pokémon...and that you can go out and capture bad guys or something like that.

**Yarai:** Y'know, I think we should head over to Serebii to get some info before we do any promoting...

**Other Three Siblings:** Good idea!

**Kaze: -comes running in-** Gogo-dan no baka!!! The commercial airing time is running out!

**Yuuki: **Oh! Shimatta! Uh, I guess we'll just compose a quick song then!

**Kaze: -slaps forehead-** Just. Hurry. Up.

**Yarai: -clears throat- -starts playing guitar-** Oh, if you don't know about the newest hit!

**Yuuki: -plays guitar-** Then listen up now!

**Mirai: -plays violin-** This game is something that people will get people having fits!

**Youji: -stops playing drums-** That...doesn't sound right.

**Yuuki: **Well, what'd you expect? We just put in words that would rhyme.

**Yarai:** Maybe we should just tell them to head on over to Serebii or Bulbapedia to get their info...

**Mirai:** Hm, yeah! Let's do that!

**Kaze: **Baka!!! **-sees time running out-** Oh darn it! We're running out of time!!! **-sees camera rolling-** K'so! Even the camera's running! Urk! Uh, just go to the mentioned sites above for more info! Gotta go, bye! **-runs off-**

**Yuuki:** Um, yeah, what she just said. Bye-bye!

-------------------

**Darkrai: -sweat drops-** Ok...welcome back, everyone! My, that was sure an interesting commercial...no, really. Ok, anyways, we have Satoshi and Kasumi back and ready to go! It's time for crowd questions!

**Crowd: -starts waving hands wildly-**

**Satoshi: **Um, yeah, you!

**Random Crowd Member 1:** Satoshi! Is it true that you had **-BEEP-**

**Kaze: **PEOPLE! PLEASE!!! Keep it in the K+ range!!!

**Satoshi:** ...what?! **-flushes-**

**Darkrai: -rolls eyes-** Suuure. _Now_ he understands what we're asking him. Ok, anyways, next!

**Random Crowd Member 2:** Kasumi-chan! Will you go out with me?

**Kasumi: -blushes-** For the last time, Rudy (remember him from the Orange Islands?), **_NO_**!!!

**Rudy:** Darn it! **-leaves-**

**Random Crowd Member 27635462342:** SATOSHI! ADMIT IT! YOU KNOW YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH KASUMI!!!

**Random Crowd Member 13463472345:** YEAH! AND KASUMI! YOU KNOW YOU LOVE SATOSHI! OUT WITH IT!!!

**Random Crowd Member 6484236235446:** NO!!! SHE'S BETTER OFF WITH SHIGERU (Gary)!!!

**Random Crowd Member 3713572456123654:** NO WAY!!! SATOSHI DESERVES TO BE WITH SHIGERU!!!

**Kaze:** NO YAOI, PLEASE!!! **-is banging head on clipboard-** Why me? The universe hates me...

**Darkrai:** Uh, ok! That's all the time we have! Gotta go, bye! **-runs off-**

**Kaze:** Right! Ditto! **-runs off after Darkrai-**

**Kasumi: **Satoshi, I think we should leave now...

**Satoshi:** Uh, yeah, we should. **-the two leave-**

**Crowd:** NO!!! WE STILL HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS TO ASK YOU TWO!!! **-sob-**

**Kaze:** Kami-sama, I need a psychiatrist...well, anyways, review, s'il vous plaît! Give me questions or suggestions that you want to be answered in the next installment! And Contestshippers, I'm sure you'll like it! Yup, it's Haruka's (May) and Shuu's (Drew) turn!

**Darkrai: **Aho. Stop advertising to the readers.

**Kaze:** Don't call me Aho! I'm not from Osaka! Call me baka. Well, merci beaucoup et ciao!


	3. Filler Chapter II

**Coincidence?**

**Summary:** Sessha (this unworthy one) has another filler for everyone.

**AN: **Sessha is here to tell everyone not to worry because sessha is almost done with the next true chapter for the story. Sessha is also really happy that sessha has 10+ reviews now. Sessha thanks everyone and gives you all cookies. Sessha will stop talking like this and shut up now so that everyone can enjoy the filler chapter.

And this chapter is specially dedicated to _**GintaxAlvissFan**_ (a.k.a. Momo for all of those who know her), a dedicated ikarishipper, reviewer, and good friend! Happy belated birthday and have a Merry Christmas, Momo-san!

**Disclaimer:** Sessha does not own anything related to Pokémon.

* * *

**Pointless Filler Chapter Part 2**

**Arceus: **Bonjour! Welcome to the next installment of **Coincidence? The Fillers**!

**Kaze:** We finally got rid of Darkrai!

**Darkrai:** Right, sure.

**Kaze:** Urk! Since when did you get here?!

**Darkrai:** A little while ago after I got away from Cresselia and Heatran.

**Kaze:** Hmm...maybe I should call them over and have a little segment called "Darkrai Torture"...

**Darkrai:** Urk! Gotta go!

**Arceus: -sweat drop-** Um, anyways, today our guests are Haruka (May) and Shuu (Drew)!

**Audience: -claps wildly-**

**Fan Girl 6893265:** KYAAAAAA!!! SHUU!!! I LOVE YOU!!!

**Haruka:** Hmph. Stupid fan girls.

**Shuu:** What's this, do I detect some jealously, Haruka?

**Haruka: -blush-** U-um, no, nope! Not jealous at all! Hahahahaha...er, hi?

**Arceus:** Hello. Well, we also have another guest that should be arriving shortly. Anyways, shall we?

**Fan Girl 124:** Wait! I have a question!

**Arceus:** **-sigh-** Very well then.

**Fan Girl 124:** Can I have your autograph, Arceus? I'm SUCH a BIG fan of yours!

**Kaze:** Hehehe, Arceus is more popular than you.

**Darkrai: -huffs-**

**Arceus:** Back to the situation at hand now. Haruka, we have a question for you.

**Haruka: -smiles-** Sure, what is it?

**Arceus: **So, how's Johto?

**Haruka:** It's wonderful! I've met so many new people and made so many friends! I only need one more ribbon to compete in the Johto Grand Festival too!

**Shuu: -huffs-** Yeah, including a guy who stalks you and declares his love for you openly.

**Mysterious Person:** Are you jealous, Shuu-kun?

**Shuu and Haruka:** H-H-HARLEY?!

**Harley: -saunters in-** Bonjour, mes petits amis!

**Haruka:** Wh-wh-why are you here?!

**Shuu: **Yeah?

**Harley:** Isn't that obvious, Haruka-chan, Shuu-kun? I'm the third guest, duh!

**Shuu and Haruka: -pales-** This is not happening...

**Harley:** Oh face it, darlin', I'm a guest here and I'm here to stay.

**Haruka:** Oh no...**-groans-**

**Shuu:** Here comes the ranting...

**Harley:** I mean, come on! You all should be pleased that I, Harley the Great—

**Shuu:** **-whispers-** That's Harley the _Pompous Fool_.

**Haruka: -giggles-**

**Harley:** —has graced you with my pres—hey, why are you giggling?

**Haruka:** Oh, nothing, nothing, Harley-san, nothing at all!

**Mysterious Person 2:** Hold it right there! Why should this segment be contestshipping only?

**Haruka:** Y-Y-Yuuki (Brendan/Ruby)! Uwah! It's been _forever_! **-glomps-** How've you been, Yuuki-kun?

**Yuuki: -is choking-** H-Haru-ch-chan, c-can't b-breathe!

**Haruka: -blushes and lets go-** A-ah, gomen, Yuu-kun!

**Shuu:** Haruka, who is he?

**Harley:** Yeah, and why does he seem so familiar? **-light bulb-** Oh yeah! You're Odamaki hakase's (Prof. Birch) son, ne?

**Yuuki:** Aa, hai! I've been Haru-chan's best friend for years now!

**Kaze: **S-sugoi! Yuuki, dude, you're so awesome! Hoennshipping/Franticshipping is one of my favorite shippings! Maa, maa! Can't you just feel the suspense arising between contestshipping and Hoennshipping? It's just like the battle between Zutara and Kataang! Mou, I'm hoping that Zutara wins! GO ZUTARA!!!

**Arceus:** A-ano, Kaze-chin, we're not here to rant about Avatar pairings. We're here to, uh, provide entertainment until you stop procrastinating and actually submit a chapter.

**Kaze: -huffs-** Fine...excusez-moi. Please, continue.

**Fan Girl 1365436: -squee-** I AGREE WITH YOU, KAZE-SAMA!!! FRANTICSHIPPING IS THE BEST!!!

**Fan Girl 5762:** Nuh-uh, no way! Contestshipping is SOOOOOOOO much better than franticshipping!

**Fan Girl 7246:** Actually, I find Hoennchampionshipping better.

**Fan Girl 17532:** You're all wrong! advanceshipping is the way to go! Satoshi and Haruka _deserve _to be together!

**Fan Girls: -gets into fight about which pairing is the best-**

**Kaze:** Eh, wow. Personally, I like all of those shippings, but man, look at the scuffle.

**Harley:** Hn. Are you happy now, Haruka-chan? You just created a fight over who should be paired up with you!

**Haruka: -blushes-** But I didn't start it!

**Shuu:** You know, Harley, you're one of the guys who they're arguing over.

**Harley+Haruka:** WHAT?! NO WAY!!!

**Kaze:** Ok, time to call in Rayon-san and Blaze with the security.

**Darkrai:** Wanna cut to the commercials while we wait?

**Arceus:** Let's. **-cues commercials-**

---------------

**Yuuki:** Hello! And just to make sure that you're not confusing me with the other Yuuki, I'm part of the Gogo-dan, so remember that! Anyways, we're here to promote the new Pokémon Movie, Diaruga (Dialga) vs Parukia (Palkia) vs Darkrai, that just hit the stores in Japan! So, if all you guys are that bent on getting the all new movie, fresh from Japan, not dubbed or subbed, don't forget to order one over ebay or something, using that Christmas money you just got from your grandparents!

**Yarai:** Anyways, we four Gogo-dan siblings, are here to interview the main characters of the movie! Yup, that's right, we have the title characters right here! Say hello to Darkrai, Diaruga, and Parukia!

**Youji: -holds up "applaud" sign-**

**Audience: -claps-**

**Mirai:** Ohayo gozaimasu, minna-san! I'm Mirai-chan, and I'm going to be your host on this wonderful Christmas day! First we'll ask the characters some questions of our own. After that, we'll open the floor to all of you wonderful people. So please bear with us for the time being!

**Youji:** I thought that you said being polite to worthless people was a waste of time.

**Mirai: -twitch-** It's called acting, aniki. And besides, it pays well. After we get our paychecks, I'm ditching this dump and all of those worthless rag-tag people in favor of the easy life.

**Audience: -sweat drop-**

**Mirai: -grins-** Anyways, Darkrai, how do you feel about working along Diaruga and Parukia?

**Darkrai: **We've known each other for quite some time now, so it's not all that different. However, I'm always the one forced to mediate whenever the two get into fights, and they constantly lock me up with Cresselia and Heatran, just like Kaze. Sheesh, I think those three are in cahoots.

**Diaruga:** I have no idea what you're talking about.

**Parukia:** Exactly. Why would I team up with him?

**Diaruga:** And what exactly do you mean by that?

**Parukia:** You know exactly what I mean!

**Darkrai:** Yare, yare. Don't you have any more questions to ask?

**Mirai:** Hm? Oh yeah! Um, um, why do you two always fight, Diaruga, Parukia?

**Parukia:** It's like asking us why Groudon and Kyogre fight.

**Diaruga: -nods-** Hn. We just do! We're representations of Time and Space, just like Groudon and Kyogre are representations of Land and Sea. Of course we'll fight. It's our natural instincts.

**Darkrai:** If you really want to know just go ask the big guy himself, Arceus.

**Mirai:** Aa. Hmm...oh, oh! Why do you guys lock Darkrai up with Cresselia and Heatran?

**Diaruga: -snicker-** Well...

**Parukia: -chuckles-** It's so fun to see him squirm and get attack by two females who happen to like him.

**Darkrai:** Mou, it's not fun!

**Kaze:** Maa, sure it is! Ok, time to let the audience ask questions now!

**Darkrai:** Why do you always pop up out of no where?

**Fan Girl 193264: -waves hand frantically-** Ne, ne, ne, ne, ne! Parukia, Parukia! Do you prefer contestshipping, franticshipping, Hoennchampionshipping, or advanceshipping?

**Parukia: -is dizzy-** Iyah...why don't you guys just choose between Hoennshipping and franticshipping! I'm getting a headache!

**Kaze:** Mou, Hoennshipping and franticshipping are the same thing...well...one's manga and the other's game...demo, it's the same thing...matte, matte! Wasn't this segment supposed to be about contestshipping?!

**Arceus:** Ano, Kaze-san, we're out of time for the commercial...

**Kaze:** Aa. Ano...sumimasen, minna-san! We'll have to continue this interview segment some other time. But for now, let's get back to the main reason why we're reading this chapter: contestshipping! And now, as an added bonus, contestshipping vs Hoennshipping/franticshipping!

**Youji: -holds up "cheer" sign-**

**Audience: -cheers-**

---------------

**Arceus:** Welcome back, minna-san! Um, so, Kaze-san has decided to put a twist on this original interview segment by having a little competition. It's crowd involvement, so please don't hesitate to add your two cents!

**Darkrai:** Hn. I've also been forced to co-host otherwise the DKP gang will lock me up with Cresselia and Heatran.

**Arceus:** DKP...gang?

**Darkrai:** Diaruga-Kaze-Parukia gang. The three evils of my life have finally decided to band together, along with Kaze's evil friends from the ikarishipping thread on Serebii Forums, and are planning my downfall. WHY ME?!

**Kaze:** Oh be quiet. We're only planning to make a documentary on torturing you.

**Darkrai: -glares-**

**Arceus:** Um, back to the matter at hand: contestshipping vs franticshipping: who will win in the end?

**Fan Girl 4265276:** Ooh, ooh, ooh! Um, um, um, when did you both confess to Haruka?

**Shuu: -blushes-** Wh-what? M-me, confess to her? I don't even like her in that way!

**Darkrai:** So you admit you like her?

**Shuu:** I never said that!

**Yuuki: -smirk- **We agreed when we were younger that we'd get married someday.

**Shuu:** WHAT?!

**Haruka: -blushes-** W-we also admitted that we liked each other...

**Arceus:** Um, one point for franticshipping?

**Fan Girl 18475:** How many moments can you name?

**Kaze:** Ano...**-pulls up screen for shippings on Bulbapedia-** Contestshipping has...well, if you just count the number of episodes...10...and franticshipping has...um, not sure, but I think...9? And then counting Hoennshipping, since they're basically the same...11.

**Arceus:** Ok...another point for Franticshipping.

**Fan Girl 42587:** Which has the most fans?!

**Darkrai: **That's pretty easy, especially if you go to the forums at Serebii. The answer is contestshipping. One for contest!

**Shuu:** Yeah!

**Yuuki:** But franticshipping has two points!

**S+Y: -glare-**

**Haruka: -blushes and squee-** Aww, it feels so great to have two guys fighting over me!

**Harley: -rolls eyes-** Sure, but who do you like best?

**Haruka: -blushes and shifts eyes-** Um, a-ano...well...I like...you the most, Harley-san.

**S+Y+H: **SAY WHAT?!

**Haruka: -laughs- **Hahaha! You should've seen your faces! So funny! Anyways, I was just joking. I don't like Harley-san in _that_ way.

**Fan Girls: **Then _WHO_ do you like?!

**Haruka: -blushes-** Um...ah...isn't it time for commercials?

**Kaze: -gets woken up-** Huh? What? Um...ne, Haruka, are you sick?

**Haruka:** No! Now cut to the commercials!

**Kaze:** Oh yeah! Cue commercials!

---------------

**Mirai:** Hello and welcome back! It's time to continue our latest segment!

**Youji:** This is actually more like two segments in one, y'know that?

**Mirai:** Oh shut up! We're advertising the new movie this way. Of course it's a commercial!

**Youji:** You need to redefine your definition of "commercial"...**-holds up "applaud" sign-**

**Mirai:** Well, let's have another audience member ask a question...hmm...oh, how about you?

**Fan Girl 75153:** Ahem...KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! DIARUGA!!! I'm like, your BIGGEST fan EVER!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!

**Diaruga: -is glomped by Fan Girl 75153-** Gack!

**Yuuki:** Ok, ok! This is about asking the characters about the movie, not attacking them like rabid fan girls!...oh wait...you guys _are_ rabid fan girls...but still! NO ATTACKING THE GUESTS!!!

**Youji: -holds up "Awwww" sign-**

**Audience: **Awwwwwwwwww...

**Yarai:** **-sigh-** This is really getting out of hand...um, does anyone have a question that doesn't include screaming, raving, glomping, and/or getting an autograph?

**Audience: -all raised hands lowered-**

**Yarai: -sweat drop-** Um, so, uh, just buy the movie when it comes out in stores in your areas. Thanks, bye!

**Mirai: **Wait, wait! This commercial is not over until I say so! So, questions please!

**Parukia:** Why do I get the feeling we're going to regret this?

**Darkrai:** Because, my dear Parukia, when it involves Mirai, the victims will always regret it.

**Mirai:** Hey! I resent that!

**Yuuki:** Do you even know what that saying means?

**Mirai: **Absolutely not!

**Everyone: -sweat drop-**

**Fan Girl 635:** Wait! I have a question! A very important question!

**Yarai:** Ok, what is it?

**Fan Girl 635:** Where's the bathroom? I gotta go REAL badly!

**Youji: -sweat drop-** So did not need to know that...exit to your right, turn left, and it's down that corridor...somewhere...

**Fan Girl 635:** Thanks! And by the way, Yarai! I LOVE YOU!!!

**Yarai: -sweat drop-** Great. I'm officially loved by a deranged fan girl who doesn't have the sense to use the bathroom before the show. I hate my life.

**Mirai:** Oh, yes, I almost forgot! Darkrai, how did it feel to die during the movie?

**Darkrai:** It was horrible. I had to disintegrate and everything. I couldn't even use my portal. And the people mourning...I feel sorry for Alicia.

**Diaruga:** Hey, at least you got reborn.

**Darkrai:** Reborn? No, no, not reborn. I came back as a shadow. A SHADOW!

**Parukia:** Well, it does do your name some justice...

**Darkrai:** A SHADOW!!! I'm not a ghost type! I'm a dark type, and they made me come back as a shadow-y ghost! It's a disgrace! An outrage! I'm gonna sue! Now even more people are gonna mistaken me as a ghost! I'm a dark type, dang it!

**Youji:** Yes, yes, as interesting as your sissy fit is, we must get back to the main programing.

**Darkrai:** A SHADOW!!!

**Everyone: **We get it!

---------------

**Arceus:** Welcome back to our regular programming! Kaze-san has taken Darkrai to the therapist, so I have a new co-host for the time being. Please welcome Daigo (Steven Stone)!

**Daigo:** Konnichiwa gozaimasu, minna-san! It's an honor being here today.

**Haruka:** Ah, Daigo-san! Ohayo!

**Daigo:** Haruka-chan, it's nice to see you again.

**Yuuki: -gasp-** I-i-it's D-D-Daigo! The Daigo! Oh man, oh man, oh man, I'm your biggest fan!

**Shuu:** What's so great about him?

**Yuuki: -gasp-** You don't know who Daigo is? He's like, the most renowned person to grace this earth!

**Harley:** OMG, now I remember! You're Daigo, the son of the president of Devon as well as a well known geologist and the Hoenn League Champion of the Elite Four! It is _such_ an honor to meet you, Daigo-san! I'm Harley.

**Daigo: -sweat drop-** Um, nice to meet you?

**Audience:** KYAAA!!! Daigo-sama! We love you! Can we have your autograph?

**Fan Girl 42163:** Will you go out with me?

**Fan Girl 5732:** I challenge you to a battle, Daigo-sama!

**Fan Girl 5872864:** Will you marry me?

**Fan Girl 753864:** I want to have your children, Daigo-sama!!! KYAAA!!!

**Daigo: -sweat drop-** Um, security?

**Audience:** Daigo-sama! We love you!

**Daigo: -sweat drop-** Um, we'll have to end this now and get out of here...so, some announcements from Kaze-san: Have a Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, Happy Kwanzaa, Happy Hanukkah (To Life!), and Bonne Aneé!

**Arceus:** Also, Kaze-san is sad to announce that this is the last update that she will ever have.

**Daigo:** Oh wait, there's a smudge. It says, "Attention, tout le monde (attention everyone)! This will be my last update for this story for the year! I will be back in action next year. Joyeux Noël et Bonne Anneé¡Feliz Navidad!"...and then it says..."insert other sayings that wishes happy holidays and such here."

**Arceus:** Ok, so we all hope that you all have a wonderful holiday season and please look forward to the next installment of Coincidence?!

**Daigo:** Ne, who wants to go to that restaurant down the street for lunch? My treat.

**Yuuki:** D-Daigo-sama treating us to lunch...it's too good to be true...**-faints-**

**Everyone: -sweat drop-**

**Shuu:** Nah, I have to get ready for a contest.

**Harley:** Love to, but Yuuki-kun and I have some things to do. I'm sure he'll like the new manicure that I'm going to get for him. **-cackles evilly-**

**Haruka: -sweat drops and links arms with Daigo-** Well, I'd love to go, Daigo-san!

**Daigo: -smiles-** Well then, it's a date, I guess.

**Shuu:** Wait, date?! I'm going, I'm going!

**Haruka: -giggles- **Come on, let's go, Daigo-san! **-leaves with Daigo-**

**Harley:** Well, let's go, Yuu-kun! **-drags unconscious Yuuki to nail salon-**

**Shuu:** Hey! Haruka! Wait! You can't date him! **-leaves to spy on Haruka and Daigo-**

**Arceus: -sweat drop-** Um, and there you have it, minna-san! The end of the spoilers. Happy holidays from all of us to you!

**Disclaimer Number 2:** Anything mentioned in this story that is not mine and was not already mentioned above in the previous disclaimer shall be placed here. Remember: only the script belongs to me.

**Kaze: -comes back from therapist-** Oro? Everyone left? Oh well. Happy holidays! And happy belated birthday, Momo-san!

**Darkrai: **A SHADOW!!!

**Kaze:** Ok, that's it, we're going back to Dr. Syverson's.


End file.
